


Santa's Cummin' to Town

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, bad sex puns, belly bulge, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey wanted to give Gordon the bestest give because they're a good boyfriend. Something they both can really enjoy.Gordon still questions who the gift is really for.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Santa's Cummin' to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Went on another rant in the horny server that was too good to not make into a fic.  
> Massive thank you to my beta reader, PLEASE read their work its fucking stunning:  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGayight/pseuds/AfterGayight  
> Twitter: (trust me its good) https://twitter.com/aftergayight
> 
> Gordon's genitalia isn't really used at all in this so not wording warnings for that  
> Benrey says daddy once its more for funnys (just thought I'd warn)

Benrey and Gordon are to spend Christmas morning alone, it’s Benrey's first after all. The whole team will celebrate tomorrow but Gordon wants to share it with his boyfriend this day. 

Benrey sits excitedly by the tree waiting as Gordon takes his sweet time making a coffee. "Broooo. Taking forever yo, hurry up." Berney whines, rocking back and forth as they examine the unopened gifts under the tree.

Gordon chuckles and puts his mug down on the coffee table, sitting down by Benrey. "Benrey you woke me at six in the morning, let me have some coffee to wake up." Gordon plants a kiss on Benrey's head.    
Benrey scrunches their nose at him "Ick, your coffee is cringe bro."

Gordon rolls his eyes before taking in the amount of gifts they have. "How many did you buy?" He asks, noticing there’s quite a few. "A few. What’re you scared? Gordon Chickenhat? Bawk bawk?"

Gordon sighs. "Is this why you were out with Tommy for two whole days?" Benrey smacks their lips at Gordon, sending him an inconspicuous but telling look. "Dude..." Gordon can’t help but chuckle at that, he should have expected this.

Benrey grins wide, happy to have made their boyfriend laugh.    
"C'mon bro, which one first?" Benrey asks excitedly, their ears wiggling under the beanie. Gordon picks up one of the gifts and hands it to Benrey. The alien rips into it viciously, finding a soft hoodie hidden within. There’s a print on the front reading "My pro gaymer boyfriend."

Benrey lets out a loud line of sweet voice, yanking their shirt over their head to put the new one on. They hug themself tight, feeling the soft fabric on their skin. Gordon smiles at Benrey's cute reaction, they have their moments when they’re adorable enough to give him toothrot. 

Gordon’s brought back to reality by having a gift shoved into his face. "Bro you gotta see this one. Big christmas special deluxe." Benrey says. Gordon inspects the present closely, it’s heavy and cylindrical. Maybe a baseball bat? It’s long enough to fit that at least.   
"Um..." Gordon slowly unwraps it carefully. Out tumbles a massive dildo, it’s long and thick as it flops into his lap.

"BENREY!?" Gordon looks at the alien with wide eyes. "Where did you find this!?" he asks, horrified at its sheer size.

Benrey smacks their lips nonchalantly "Made it."

Gordon sputters at that "You MADE this?"

"Yeah. Tommy helped me. Custom ordered bro." Berney moves closer and holds it up, showing Gordon the end. "It fits with your strap bro. Cool right?" 

Gordon gulps, relieved they didn't plan to put it into him but…   
"Benrey what are you planning to do with this?”

"BBB- I was looking at your search history and uh, figured you’d wanna stuff me like a RPG item inventory ‘til I got a belly bulge. Mm like, alien. So it should work. Easy clap." Benrey wiggles their eyebrows at him suggestively, running a hand down his thigh. Gordon flusters red, Benrey had seen all of that? 

Leaning in closer Benrey whispers in his ear "I wanna make your dirty lil desires come true Feetman. Special Christmas gift for my Horny Gordo." Gordon can't help but glance down at Benrey's stomach, imagining it bulged out from taking the massive girth of the dildo they’re holding.

Getting impatient, Benrey urges him on "So, whatcha say bro? Stuff me like a turkey for christmas?" They proposition, eager to get going.

"What? Like right now man?"

"Yeah bro."

"But we haven't finished-" Benrey grabs Gordon's face to stop him in his tracks. "Part of the gift, we can open the rest later. Gotta open my hole first Gordo." Gordon rubs the back of his neck, torn between being turned on and worried for Benrey’s innards.

Benrey crawls closer, straddling his lap enticingly. "C'mon Feetman, dontcha wanna make Benny scream? Make me beg for your epic custom schlongers?" Benrey traces their fingers through Gordon's hair, massing gently like they know Gordon likes so much. "Is this gift for you or for me? You seem very eager for me to accept this present."

Benrey whines at him, nuzzling into his neck. "Bro I’m tryna set the mood, being a meanie pants over here. Gordon Meanman." Benrey nibbles at Gordon's neck, making the other gasp. "You know you wanna see me full, wanna stretch me open wide."

That sends a shiver down Gordon’s spine. Okay maybe Benrey's getting better at dirty talk.   
"Gimme that Christmas turkey exp?"   
Nope, apparently not. Gordon laughs as he grabs Benrey's face.   
"Benrey… You’re terrible. You say the weirdest shit man." 

Gordon kisses them, shutting them up by claiming their lips. Benrey smirks as they kiss back, pulling Gordon closer. Leaning back Benrey pulls Gordon on top of them. Benrey opens their eyes and sighs, Gordon's beautiful in the light of the Christmas tree. 

Gordon gazes back at Benrey, their eyes glistening in the low light. They’re gorgeous in this light, blue tinted skin dazzled in reds, greens, yellows. It all reminds him of the wide variety of colors their sweet voice can mimic.

Benrey boops Gordon on the nose. "Stop being sappy bro, get your strap. Gotta get this christmas play on the road yo." 

Shit. They're right. 

Adorable horny bastard. 

Gordon shakes his head, time to get to business. Gordon gets up and goes to fetch his strap on, coming back to see Benrey already displaying themselves on the couch. They had…

"Benrey, what are you wearing?" Gordon asks, gesturing in disbelief at their outfit with a hand. Benrey snorts at him, batting at one of their bells to create a ringing noise. "Don’t be a grinch, it’s festive bro." Benrey’s wearing a glowing reindeer nose and a pair of reindeer antlers along with Santa slippers. There’s bells on their wrists and ankles, their every movement cheerfully ringing the bells. 

Gordon sighs, knowing there’s nothing he can do to dissuade them at this point. Benrey throws a Santa hat at Gordon that he barely manages to catch. Looking at Benrey with a raised eyebrow Gordon asks for an explanation. "What? Benrey what the-"

"You got that good Santa bod, gotta have a matching hat. Take me for a sleigh ride bro. Make me your hoe hoe hoe or whatever, please and thank you?" Putting on the hat reluctantly Gordon has to admit he was getting into this now, so close to getting his present. He takes his clothes off and puts the strap on, clipping the large dildo into it. 

Benrey watches eagerly as Gordon comes closer, grabbing Benrey's ankles once he’s close enough. "Hm." The costume could be better. Gordon grabs some of the bell decor from a nearby table, wrapping it around Benrey's chest and stomach like a harness.    
"There, now you're a proper reindeer. You look so good like this." 

Benrey almost squeaks and their face floods with a dark blue blush, embarrassed now that Gordon’s flirting back. 

Gordon grins, that shut them up. Looking down at their soaked slit he finds their tentacle fully out and twitching with need. It’s impressive what a bit of praise can do.

Gordon swallows around the knot in his throat, the dildo is big compared to Benrey. Just imagining them taking it all in has him feeling hot and bothered. If they weren’t a shapeshifter he'd be worried it would split Benrey in half.

Shimmying down towards Gordon, Benrey whines impatiently. "C'mon, unwrap me like a Christmas gift bro." Not waiting a second longer Gordon pushes the tip inside, watching as Benrey's slit stretches to take the girth.

"Oh fuck- hnn!" Benrey chokes on their tongue, shaking at the intense feeling of being stretched wide. Gordon pauses for a while to let them adjust before sinking in deeper. "Ah bro- ho ho holy shit- ah-" Benrey grips the sides of the couch, clawing at the cushions.

Gordon can’t help but smile, they’re so responsive and gorgeous like this. He wraps a hand around Benrey's dick and strokes it slowly, trying to help them relax. Benrey lets out a moan as their dick pushes into Gordon’s hand. "Mm yeah~ Stroke my noodle Santa Daddy."

Gordon almost chokes on his tongue as a laugh bursts out of him. "Don't call it that man! Fuck I almost died." Trying to focus back he can't help but watch as he pushes in further. Benrey’s taking it so well, greedily splitting open to take it all. Slick lube pushes out around the thick shaft, being forced out to accommodate the large intrusion. 

Benrey sings out some sweet voice at the building pressure, the stretch feeling so good. "Have I been a good boy Gordon? Santa gonna give me a big present this year?" Gordon gives a quick little thrust "Keep talking like that and I’ll have to put you on the naughty list man. Santa's going to shove coal up your ass as punishment." Gordon jokes, chuckling as he’s getting into the swing of things.

Benrey moans loudly at that, eyes rolling back as they clamp down on the dildo. "Oh for fuck sake. How does that turn you on?" Gordon runs a hand over Benrey's pecs, squeezing them a little making Benrey push into his touch. Playing with their nipples Gordon realizes Benrey had switched their piercings to match the occasion, one red and one green. 

Benrey whines at the sensation, cock twisting on itself desperately. Benrey's never felt so stretched and full, it’s pure bliss. "Damn- hahh- fill my stockings bro. Gimme your choco cock treats-!" Gordon shushes them as he finally bottoms out, stopping to let Benrey rest. Benrey whines and tilts their head back, eyes rolling back at the intense sensation. As Benrey’s taking a moment to really feel how full they are Gordon leans forward and kisses them softly, tracing his lips across their skin. Gordon’s taking such good care of them, they almost grow teary eyed at the attention.

"You're doing so well, being so good for me Benrey." Gordon whispers, watching as their ears wiggle at the praise. "Hhh- t-that yule log phat doe- ah-" Benrey mumbles, barely able to string their sentence together. Gordon chuckles at that before kissing the tears that had started to gather at the corners of their eyes.

"Such a good boy, taking it all so well." Gordon whispers against their lips, feeling their bottom lip quiver from the tender attention. He brushes a hand against Benrey's bulging stomach. "Look at you, so full..." He can feel the outline of the dildo inside them, feeling himself growing even hotter at the realization.

Regaining their composure a bit Benrey starts up their prattling again. "Yo bro you’re like Santa. Givin' Benny such a great gift-” They let out a gasp as they pull air into their lungs. “So sexy an’ chubby and- and- hah- Your epic laugh- ah!" Gordon rolls his hips, pulling out just a little before pushing in again. The bump shifts inside Benrey with the movement, making Benrey keen as stars burst across their vision.

"G-Gordon- I need- Need more please?" Benrey pants as they look up at him. Relenting to their wishes Gordon gives a small thrust that makes the bells ring. Oh man. This was going to get noisy.

"Oh damn- gimme that phat carrot- I’m a good reindeer bro-" Benrey moans, fully enjoying this. Gordon is glad this was dildo otherwise he might go soft. He really has the most confusing boners when it comes to Benrey, they’re the weirdest flirter.

Gordon's thrusts are careful but the dildo still rocks Benrey back and forth, each thrust met with the jingling of bells. He shifts his stance a bit to get a better angle and that has Benrey singing, jolly but tragically offtone. "Ohh Santa's cummin to town~" Gordon bursts out laughing, gripping onto the top of the couch so he doesn't fall.

Sex with Benrey is never boring, they always find some way to make it interesting. A big stupid grin plays on his face as Benrey giggles between their moans. How can he not smile at that happy face when they were having the time of their life? They can be so fucking dumb together but it’s the best thing. It’s perfect.

Gordon’s thrusts get more confident, pulling out further before plunging in again. He alternates between watching Benrey’s wrecked expression and the outline of his dildo, sliding in and out of them. The jingling of the bells and Benrey's moans ring in his ears. The slap of his hips meeting their ass makes a rhythmical beat as he picks up the pace, their dripping wet slit squelching lewdly.

Benrey gropes at Gordon’s arms, trying to urge him to go faster. "Please gimme more Gordie Clause- please and thank you! hah- want that Christmas nut yo, pummel me into sticky date pudding-" Benrey rambles, spurring Gordon on. 

Giving a particularly hard thrust Gordon has Benrey squealing. "AH- Yes! Like that-" they beg, trying to push onto him more. Gordon grabs Benrey's hips, enjoying every cry of pleasure they let out. Spreading them wide as he grinds into them.

Panting they tighten their hands on Gordon, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Break me like a Christmas Cracker bro!" Chuckling Gordon can’t help but tease them. "I'm sure a christmas cracker would have better jokes than what's in you man." Benrey pouts at him for that “You’re so meannnn bro! Damn…”

Gordon kisses Benrey's sulky face as he keeps going. Benrey’s attempt to be mad is short lived as they’re overcome with pleasure. Benrey's cock swells as the mini tentacles beside it curls. “Gonna spill my eggnog bro-! Santa’s gonna gets his milk n cookies." Gasping around a sigh Gordon tells them off. "Benrey I'm going to blueball you man. Shut up!" Gordon drives the dildo in as deep as he can go, making Benrey scream. Arching their back they come hard, throwing their head back as they cover themself in blue cum. 

Benrey shudders as Gordon pulls out slowly, watching the slick pool out onto the couch. Benrey shivers as they run a few fingers down their stomach to feel the slick fluid. “Look at all this gravy…” they pant out, using whichever brain cells they have left.

Shuffling Benrey around so Gordon can hug them he sits down on the sofa. Pressing a kiss to their ear he whispers to them. "Merry Christmas you fucking weirdo." That has Benrey laughing “ Yeah Merry Christmas Santaman. Come again next year~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, pls comment it really helps fuel more motivation to make more :3  
> I have a nsfw twitter page for arts: https://twitter.com/Prime18A  
> Please look at this Frenrey christmas sketch: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1338096695674978304


End file.
